beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Striker D125CS
Ray Striker D125CS (original version: Ray Unicorno D125CS) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released in Japan on April 1, 2010, worldwide in May 2011. It's owned by Masamune Kadoya and its upgraded version is Blitz Unicorno 100RSF. It's recoloring is silver horns a darker energy ring and facebolt and lighter tip and spin track. Face Bolt: Striker The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", 1 of the 88 constellations. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. The design is of a unicorn's face outlined in yellow whilst on a translucent purple Face Bolt though a newer version is a unicorn's face outlined in silver whilst on dark gray purple face bolt. Energy Ring:Striker Unicorno Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1. Attack-Type Customization Unicorno can be used at it's best with a low Spin Track Bey like, Metal Face Bolt Ray Unicorno 100RF/R2F Mold Variations In a starter pack released by Takara Tomy.The first mold of Ray had breakage problems. In response to this, Takara Tomy fixed subsequent releases of Ray Unicorno which are less prone to breaking. The Hasbro release of Ray does not have the small highlights of teal green as the Takara Tomy releases include. The protrusions also appear to be more rounded. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Attack-Type Customization Defense 125 can be used on mid-height Attack-Type Fusion Wheels as, Metal Face Bolt Gravity Destroyer D125RF. Defense-Type Customization If you do not own any of the aforementioned Spin Tracks, Defense 125 can be used in Metal Face Bolt-Heavy Earth Bull/Aquario D125RS/RSF/CS. Stamina-Type Customization *''Burn/Thermal Bull/Libra/Leone D125D/SD/WD'' Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Attack-Type Customization *''Metal Face Quetzacoatl CH120CS'' Defense-Type Customization *''Metal Face-Heavy Basalt Kerbecs BD145CS'' Performance Tip: Coat Sharp Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. It is recommended to have multiple CS's because after the rubber wears out, it will not have much of an aggressive movement. IMPORTANT:Mold Variations The Hasbro and SonoKong release of CS shows that the Sharp tip on top of the coat rubber appears smaller and less noticeable than the Tomy release. This makes the Hasbro CS more aggressive than it's Takara Tomy counterpart. When its Sharp Tip is blunt, it moves more aggressively.If it hits against something it starts to move aggressively like an Attack Type but when it doesn't hit anything, it moves gracefully like a Stamina Type. Use in Defense Customization To put CS's defensive capabilities to use, MF-H Basalt/Twisted Aquario BD145CS would be your prime choice. Use in Balance Customization Along with having great Stamina, the combo MF Hell/Hades Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS (Boost Mode) also has good Defense against Attackers which will be partially neutralized by both the wide, plastic "Boost Disk", and the rubber surrounding the sharp tip of CS. Use in Attack Customization If you happen to have an aggressive CS you can put it to use in the customization MF Lightning LDrago BD145CS. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Beast {C Ray Striker's Beast is a light green unicorn which can seemingly teleport by transforming itself into rays of green light, and reappearing elsewhere in the stadium. Masamune used this to trick Flame Libra in his tournament battle with Yu. Special Moves *'Lightning Sword Flash :' Ray Striker's first and only special move, It was first used in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 2. Trivia *Ray Striker's Japanese release date was on April Fools' Day. *Despite the official image, Ray Striker's Energy Ring has the "horns" colored goldish-bronze instead of orange. *The stickers that go on the outside of the Ray fusion wheel can be applied and won't become scratched off during battle. *Ray Striker comes in a different color in the Beyblade: Ultimate Gan Gan Galaxy Gift Set. *This bey mixes attack and defense along with stamina to perform at maximized power. *It is debatable that Ray Striker is a Balance-Type instead due to the CS. *Ray Striker's counterpart in the original Beyblade is Unicolyon. *CS becomes worn down after a while, and should not be used in a tournament setting. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2156_2762220418.jpg|Hasbro packaging. dragonballzcentral_2156_2762256447.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool. !Bz9FJ(wBmk~$(KGrHqYOKjYEwtVE2y,OBMYO9!OD0!~~_35.JPG|Japanese packaging with BeyPoint Card. GalaxyPegasis_Launcher.jpg|Japanese Light Launcher. a20791812c7521aa09e3ff_m.jpg|Japanese Booster packaging. RayStriker JPpackage.jpg|Japanese packaging. 355051479_513.jpg|Stats. light.jpg|Ray Unicorno Aurora Ver. Ipod Photos 022.jpg|Bottom. sjkssjjh.JPG jfdxnjxdnv.JPG mvdflknmxkj.JPG 212px-Gbffgvh.JPG Ray striker.png Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Unicorno.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Striker. Ray Striker interrupting the battle.JPG|Ray Striker interrupting Earth Eagle's and Flame. Libra's battle Ray Striker Sym.JPG dragonballzcentral_2173_10350606132.jpeg|Face Bolt. dragonballzcentral_2173_10159059567.jpeg|Striker. dragonballzcentral_2173_9030639989.jpeg|Ray. dragonballzcentral_2173_11448646631.jpeg|D125. dragonballzcentral_2173_8305441359.jpeg|CS. HPIM1777.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png 50.jpg 263570_162942180444044_100001847902453_376338_5139186_n.jpg|Ray Striker. metal-fight-beyblade-limited-ray-unicorno-d125cs-aurora-e8564.jpg Unicorno Striker.png Ray Striker interrupting the battle.JPG|Masamune,Tsubasa and Yuu battling in the premiere of Beyblade Metal Masters. Vlcsnap-2012-01-06-22h53m21s176.png|Ray Striker D125CS vs Poison Virgo ED145ES hgku.png|It's owner: Masamune Kadoya RayStrikerBeast.jpg RayStriker JPpackage.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-06-22h53m21s176.png LNS.png|Ray Striker D125CS spinning Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Merchandise Category:Big Bang Bladers